Will You Be My Valentine?
by LOsvuLover
Summary: The Military Valentine's Day Party is here. Everybody has a date, Everybody has a few drinks, and 1 couple does more than expected. Rated T.
1. Dates

It was 2 days before the big Military Valentine's Day Party, Everybody was required to come. There has been changes since the death of Fuhrer King Bradley, the major change was now there was not a Fraternization Law. There has been a few changes in the ranks as well, mostly for Mustang's group. Kain Fuery and Vato Falman have been promoted to 2nd Lieutenant, and Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda have been promoted to 1st Lieutenant. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye promoted to Colonel and Colonel Roy Mustang promoted to General. Edward Elric was now a Lieutenant Colonel and Alphonse just passed his State Alchemy Exam, so his is now a Major. There is now a new Fuhrer, Lieutenant General Grumman.  
This year they were to have a date for the Valentine's Day Party, Roy, Riza, Jean, Ed, and Al didn't have a date and the party was in two days. 

"Man, I still don't have a date..." Havoc complained. Right then Roy found a solution to Jean's problem.

"Fullmetal call Winry and tell her to come down here to the Headquarters, tell her to bring Rose as well. Fuery go get Sheska and bring her back here."

"Yes, Sir." replied Fuery.

"Why did you call us down here, Sir." said Sheska once everyone was there.

"Because I was thinking we could draw names from a hat to decide our dates, and since Sheska, Winry, and Rose don't have dates then they can be in it as well. What do you guys think?" replied Mustang.

"I think it's a good idea, Sir." said Hawkeye.

"Okay then, the boys will draw the girls names and they have to call the names they pulled." said Roy, excited on who his date will be.

"I got...Winry" said Edward.

"Sheska" said Havoc

"I pulled... Rose" replied Al with a blush over his face.

"Looks like you're my date Hawkeye." Roy didn't even have to pull a name, Riza was the last one left.

"Looks like it, Sir." replied Riza.

"Lunch Time!" yelled Breda. Everyone ran out of the room, but Roy stopped when he didn't see Hawkeye with the group.

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and do my paperwork, Sir."

"Do you want anything?"

"No, Sir."

"Okay."


	2. Shocks Awaiting

The next day was Friday, the Military Valentine's Day Party, Riza left early to go get herself a dress for the Party. Maria volunteered to help her find a perfect dress for her 'Valentine'. So far all Maria helped her with was waste money,she spent money on things she didn't even need. 

"Maria why are we looking at lingerie, I'm here to get a dress!" Riza pointed out.

"They're just in case you get 'lucky' tonight, don't wanna disappoint your 'Valentine'"

"First off Maria I will never get 'lucky' with Roy and I don't even want to. Second off Roy and I are just going as friends, he's not my 'Valentine', so stop calling him that."

"Whatever." Ross said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Riza just stared at her.

After about 15 minutes of look at lingerie, they finally went to look for a dress.

"Oh My God! Riza come here! I found the perfect dress!"

"I think this is perfect Maria."

"Roy will never know it's you!"

For once Roy was actually doing his paperwork, he wanted to get home early, so he could get to bed. He couldn't't wait till he saw Riza tomorrow.

"Wow, Sir. You're actually doing your work and Hawkeye didn't even have to point her gun at you." Havoc said

"Get back to work Havoc."

"Man, Chief you're acting like Hawkeye except you don't have a gun pointed at me."

CLICK. That was the sound of the safety on a gun being turned off and there was only one person it could be.

"Like the General was saying you should get back to work Havoc." That was Hawkeye alright and before you knew it Havoc was back signing his papers.

"Next time Havoc, you better keep your mouth shut." said Roy while signing his last paper.

"Nice to know that you were actually working while I was gone, Sir."

"Yeah, It's nice being done before pm. What are you doing back here anyways Hawkeye? You had the rest of the day off."

"I just had to get something, Sir."

"Hey Chief, Do you have a date tonight? Is that why you had to finish early?" Said Havoc.

"I don't have a date tonight, actually I haven't had a date since Tuesday. And I didn't have to finish my work this early, I just wanted to." Roy shocked everybody with what he said even Hawkeye.

"You chose to finish your work early!? I'm shocked!" Havoc was shocked about something else instead of what the Colonel just said.

"You didn't have a date since Tuesday!! What, did you date them all already!?" Havoc was far beyond shocked.

Roy just smile and got up to go get his coat and said." No Havoc, I didn't date them all. I just had other things on my mind."

"Other thongs besides girls, Sir! You're CRAZY!-" Before Havoc could finish Roy and Riza walked out of the room to get ready and leave.

"So, Hawkeye, I actually shocked you or were you just playing along with the others?"

"You shocked everyone with what you said, Sir. Including me."

"I didn't think you were the type that got shocked, Hawkeye."

"I get shocked, but I just don't let it show Sir."

"Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Sir."

"What time?"

"What?"

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh, 6:30 will be fine."

"Okay, See ya then. Oh and Hawkeye, you know you won't be calling me 'Sir' tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I figured as much, I'll see tomorrow, Sir."


	3. As Time Ticks Away

Today was the Military Valentines Day party, Riza had the day off while Roy was at the office waiting till 6:30 when he got to see his date. He was planning on just waiting for 6:30 to come by, but instead he was greeted with a few bullets close to his head by Lieutenant Ross.

"What is your problem Ross! You know what happens when you shoot at an officer that's a higher rank than you!" Roy said with the life scared out of him.

"You don't say that when Riza shoots at you, do you? Besides I was ordered by Hawkeye to make sure you get your work done. So get working, Sir." Roy just sighed in disblief and propped his feet up on his desk while leaning back on his chair. Ross saluted and was making her way out of the office, but stop to tell Mustang one last thing.

"Oh, and General, the Colonel says that if you don't finish you work you can find youself another date." Roy fell off his chair as soon as those words left her mouth.

"What! She can't do that!...can she?" Roy didn't want to do his paper work, but he didn't want to find another date either, he was so excited being Riza's date.

"I believe she just did, Sir, I be back at 5." Those were the last words from Ross before she left Roy's Office. Mustang let out a groan as he got back up and stared at the papers he had to sign if he wanted to go to the party as Riza's date.

"Maybe if I burn them-" Roy started

"If you burn them Riza's going to kick your ass tomorrow, and you'll be going to the party without her." Maria's head was sticking out of the office door. As she was closing the door she said "Sir."

"Damnit!" Roy fell on his chair and started signing his paperwork, but he didn't know that outside everyone was holding their laughter.

Roy had a few more papers to sign then he can go home and get ready for the Valentines Day party. Ross just walked in to check on Roy. "Looks like you'll be Hawkeye's date after all."

"Yeah, looks like it." He said with his usual smirk on his face.

"Ok, well I gotta go and don't think about burning the rest of them papers."

"Now why would I, Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist, do that of all things Lieutenant?"

"Because your name is Roy Mustang, you're The Flame Alchemist, and you like to burn things. I'll see you at the party, Goodbye!" Ross was about to exit the office, but Roy interupted "Wait! Who are you going with? Armstrong?!" Mustang said with a huge grin.

"No Smart Ass, I'm going with Denny, Sir." With that she left Roy thinking of Riza and the rest of his paperwork.

Roy just got out of the shower and was deciding what he was going to wear. "Dress pants or jeans...jeans." (A/N: I think Roy would look hotter wearing jeans )  
As Roy was putting on his jeans there was a knock on the door."I wonder who that is..." he said to himself. As he open the door he knew exactly who it was.

"Kaitlynn what are you doing here?" Roy said with nothing but his jeans on.

"Well I haven't seen you since Tuesday, so I decided to drop by. So where are you going?" She said noticing the dress shirt and jacket that was laying on the couch.

"A party. Look Kaitlynn I don't know how to put this in a nice way, but what happened on Tuesday didn't mean anything." Roy informed her.

"It didn't mean anything! You're..You're a joke Mustang! Who's you're date tonight, and don't lie to me Roy! Who is it!"

"Riza Hawkeye."

"Oh, that women that always shoots at you. Your subordinate! Isn't that against military rules or whatever?! So you're cheating on me with that..that...that B-"

"Don't even say it! First off the Fratnerization Law is gone and second off I never cheated on you with Riza."

"Oh, so you two are on first-name basis. Where does she live I kick her ass for stealing my man!"

"I'm not your man! You don't own me! I'm not giving you Hawkeye's address, because if I do you'll end up in a hospital with bullets in your body."

"You Bastard!" with that Kaitlynn slaps Roy hard across the face and slams the door in his face.

"That went well."

What will happen at the party will Kaitlynn show up or not. Review :) 


	4. Interruptions

Riza just got out of the shower and was in her bathrobe when she heard a knock on the door, just in case it wasn't Roy she took her gun. Roy was standing outside when he saw the door open."Hello." Roy held out a dozen of red roses and gave them to Riza. "They're for you." 

"Oh, um Thank You, Sir. Please come in, make yourself at home."

"I'm sorry that I'm early, I had a few problems at home, and didn't check the time."

"Don't worry about it, Sir. But I need to finish getting ready, I don't think I'll be going to the party like this." As Riza was closing her bedroom door, Roy muttered

"I wouldn't mind."

Roy was messing around with a photo of Riza sitting on her father's lap at a young age."Roy if you dropped that I'll shoot your balls off!"

As Roy was turning around he said "Well if you wouldn't scare me like that then maybe I wouldn't" Roy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Riza. She was wearing a red strapless dress that ended just a little bit above her knees and fit her body perfectly, her hair was left down and she had just a little bit of make-up on.

"Wow, Riza you look amazing!"

"Ah, Thank You, Sir." She said with a blush across her face. "We should get going."

"Yeah as long as you don't call me 'Sir' I do have a name Riza."

"Yeah I know, but old habits die hard. Lets get going, Roy.

When Roy and Riza walked in, they spotted the guys huddled around a table, and decided to sit with them for a while. When they finally sat down Havoc was the first one to open his mouth and knowing him it was going to be something stupid.

"Hey Chief, are you sure this is Hawkeye, I mean it doesn't look like her."

"Havoc you better keep your mouth shut or-" Roy was too last though, because there was a all too familiar sound of a safety on a gun being turn off, and with that all the guys took there dates out on the dance floor.

"You brought your gun to a Valentines Day party?"

"Yes Roy, I always have a gun with me, you should know that by now." Roy took his gloves out, and was fiddling with them thinking of how to start a conversation when Riza ask "You brought your gloves to a Valentines Day party?" They both started to burst out in laughter until a man interrupted both of them." Riza is that you?" Roy and Riza both looked up at the man about Riza's age. He was a little bit taller than Roy, he had dirty blonde hair that didn't look like he brushed yet today at least that's what Roy thought.

"Yes, and who are you?" Riza said trying to remember if she knew this man.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me it's been years. I'm Ben, Ben Steller. Your father's best friend's son." Ben said as he sat down across from Riza glaring at Roy.

"Oh, yeah I remember you now, but what are you doing here you have to be military to get in?" Riza informed him

"I just got into the investigation unit, I'm under command of a Brigadier General Hugh I think, I just got in yesterday I'm trying to get familiar with names and ranks."

"Hughes. Maes Hughes, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, Yes I remember now he did mention getting a new officer under his command." Roy said

"Who are you? And how do you know the Brigadier General, I mean you don't look that capable of handling a investigation?" Ben said in a trying to be polite voice, but had a grin on his face the whole time while saying it." This isn't looking good. Ben just insulted Roy!" Riza thought

"Roy, General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, I'm sure you've heard of me. As for your second question Hughes is my best friend besides Colonel Hawkeye here." Roy was getting up and was about to head over to the bar after he added "Oh, and I'd watch when insulting an officer that's a higher rank than you, and one that's a Flame Alchemist at that." As Roy was leaving he heard Ben ask Riza if she'd like to dance and hear her accept, Roy was furious that Ben just ask his, his date to dance, but decided to drink it off.

After 3 or 4 song, Roy couldn't remember, Riza came back over and sat next to him on a stool and asked for a drink."So are you just going to drink all night until you're to drunk to walk?" Riza asked

"I don't know, and as matter of fact, I really don't care." Roy replied.

"Well I do, because then I'll have to drive your drunken ass home." Riza said, Roy just laughed

"I can have Hughes take me home, if you don't want to." He said refilling his cup with more alcohol.

"I swear you're going to die by drinking that stuff one day." Riza informed him and she gives him memories of Ishbal and he says

"I won't mind, at least I can forget what happened at Ishbal, and maybe be able to rest once since then."

"Well I don't think the guys and Hughes would mind if you died, now would they? And I wouldn't either, so don't bring it up again."

"Ok Hawkeye, what ever you say." After a few minutes of silence Riza got tried of it and ask "You wanna dance?"

"What about Ben." Roy said with jealousy in his voice.

"Ben not my date, now is he? And it sounds a awfully lot like you're jealous of him, Roy. Are you?" Riza asked

"I don't get jealous Hawkeye." Roy said knowing full well he was jealous of Ben. Hell he got jealous when a man other than him sat beside her at lunch break.

"Ok what ever you say, Mr. I-Don't-Get-Jealous, Are you dancing are not?:" Riza asked

"Yeah sure, Let's go before I'm too drunk to dance." He said smiling. When they got out on the dance floor, Ben was dancing with someone that looks very familiar to Roy. Ben saw that he was dancing with Riza and glared at Roy, Roy just grinned and started dancing with Riza. They were dancing to a slow song when Roy asked "Do you like Ben?" afraid of her answer he closed his eyes and waited.

"No" Roy was the happiest man alive right now. Roy and Riza were looking into each others eyes, Riza closed her eyes when she saw that Roy was about to kiss her. They were so close to kissing each other when...

**_Haha, Sorry for the cliffy, I'll update soon._**


	5. Argument

_"No" Roy was the happiest man alive right now. Roy and Riza were looking into each others eyes, Riza closed her eyes when she saw that Roy was about to kiss her. They were so close to kissing each other when..._ Kaitlynn yelled "Riza Hawkeye! Roy is that the bitch you're sleeping with! And was about to kiss in front of me"  
Roy and Riza looked at each other then Riza said "Who the Hell are you!" a little frustrated that this girl just interrupted what was about to be the best moment of her life. "Kaitlynn what the Hell are you doing here! And how in the Hell did you get in, you have to be military?! Roy said just has frustrated as Riza and same exact reason why. 

"I got in with that new kid, I think his name was Ben Steller. And to answer your question" she said looking at Riza "I'm Roy girlfriend, Kaitlynn."

"Ex-Girlfriend." Roy said, Riza just looked at Roy in disbelief.

"Roy I know you have some strange taste in women, but this crazy woman beats them all." Riza said staring at Kaitlynn the whole time. Kaitlynn was completely pissed off right now and was drawing her hand back to hit Riza, but of course she didn't know Riza like the military knew her. Riza went for her gun, and the next thing you know is that everyone is staring at the three of them, Roy was holding Kaitlynn's arm back because her knew if she hit Riza, Kaitlynn would be a goner.  
And Riza was holding her gun right in front of Kaitlynn, while Kaitlynn said "I guess, Roy was right when he said I end up in a hospital if I went to your house-"

"And he's completely right." Riza interrupted, Roy saw Ben coming and decided he better get out of there, because if he didn't Kaitlynn will have bullet holes in her body, and Ben would be burnt to a crisp.

"Riza let's go!" Roy said while dragging her out of there with everyone's eyes on them.

When Roy and Riza just got in the car they started an argument and Roy knew that tonight wasn't going to end like he thought it would.

"You should've just let me handle it Riza!" Roy said

"She's the that called me a bitch!" Riza complained

"I'm just lucky you didn't shoot her!" Roy said

"Oh, so you taking up for your girlfriend now?!" Riza said completely pissed off

"She's not mine Girlfriend! I just slept with her-" Roy was cut off before he could finished

"You mean another notch in your bedpost?! And let me guess I'm sure I would've been one as well if you would've kissed me?!"

"You know you would have liked it, so keep your mouth shut!" Roy regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Liked the kiss or being your sex toy?!" Riza said with tears starting to form in her eyes, but she was determined that she wasn't going to cry in front of Roy.

"Riza I didn't mean it like that-"

"Take me home you stupid bastard!" Riza said looking out the window

"I'm Sorry-"

"Take Me Home!" Riza said adding "Sir."

"Don't start with that shit!"

"Roy just take me home please." Roy could hear the tears in her voice and didn't want to her to cry because he knew she would hate him for the rest of her life for making her cry in front of her superior. So he just nodded in agreement, and started the car thinking how he could make it up to her.

**Srry for it being so short, I was in a rush didn't want to miss Law & Order: SVU (LoL)**


	6. Author's Note

**_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for a while my parents are taking pc away for a month or so, for misbehavior and bad grades :(. So I'll update then, and hopefully a few chapters up for a absents. See ya in a month :D_**


End file.
